To Lose is to Find
by Xiolancer
Summary: What happens when a new Weapon infused with the Heartless destroys Midgar and Destiny Islands and the survivors have to rebuild their lives again in Traverse Town and uncover the mystery of this new threat? ZackxCloud/RikuxSora *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm Part 1

**To Lose is to Find**

**Zack x Cloud**

**Sora x Riku**

**Chapter One:**** The Calm before the Storm – Part 1 – Zack x Cloud**

It was a cool morning, the crisp breeze wandering in through the open window. The air kissed the cheeks of a blonde sleeping peacefully in the arms of another. The rising sun sent wisps of its rays into the dark room, filling the shadows with a warm glow.

"Zaaack..." The blonde moaned through a yawn.

The said body beside him stirred a little, letting out a long sigh.

"Come on Zack, we have to get up now"

The arms around the blonde tightened as he felt the others face nuzzle into the back of his neck.

"Nah, I'm quite happy like this" He heard his raven haired boyfriend yawn contently.

The blonde giggled lightly as he shifted himself so he was facing Zack. He wrapped his skinny arms around the mass of raven hair and pressed his face up against his muscled chest. The Mako in Zack's eyes glowed warmly as he caressed the blonde's slim waist. Sapphire eyes looked up lovingly into Zack's, holding each others attention.

"Come on, we have work!" The blonde tried to say sternly but the warmth in Zack's eyes melted it away.

The raven haired man sighed unsatisfied as he realised his plan of passion would have to wait.

"Okay, up we get!" He finally said.

He stretched out his cramping muscles with a few squats before making his way to the bathroom. The blonde heard the shower start as he found himself sitting upright trying to wake himself up. His dazed eyes scanned their apartment bedroom to see everything he loved; pieces of Zack. The room was untidy; clothes sprawled about the room, his laptop on his desk covered in files and papers from work. And a hint of Zack's humour was in the form of a singing Chocobo teddy that sat on the bedside table. The blonde sighed contently at the site.

"Care to join me?" He heard a husky voice from the door.

The blonde snapped out of his daydream to find a half naked Zack standing in the doorway, a mischievous grin on his face.

"W-what?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Join. Me?" Zack enunciated each work in a playful mocking way that made the blonde glare back at him.

"B-but I..."

The blonde was cut off as Zack reached out and took hold of his hand before leading him through to the bathroom.

"Come on Cloud!"

After a rather..._interesting..._time in the shower, both men dressed for work. Cloud shrugged on his navy turtle neck top and zipped it to his collarbone. He fetched his metal guard pad and trapped it to his right shoulder. After securing it in place, he glanced over from his side of the bed to see Zack tightening his leather braces across his chest. Cloud smiled as his thoughts began to wonder.

It has been a year since Cloud had been reunited with Zack after years of thinking he was dead. Even now, Cloud still has the occasional nightmare of that day they were forced apart, Zack laying in a pool of blood after fighting the whole ShinRa army single handed. The words they shared as Zack gave him his buster sword, telling him to continue living for the both of them. He began to think of the memories of how he saved the world from Sephiroth, how the planet was saved from Meteor, how he destroyed the remnants; Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, how he helped Vincent destroy Deep Ground, and how he did it all without Zack. It wasn't until a year after these events that they were reunited. Zack had been picked up by travellers who found him barely alive and taken him to a hospital. He may have made a full recovery but Zack had spent most of the long years apart in a Psychiatric Unit, traumatised by the events the occurred in Hojo's lab with Cloud, how they had both been put under the terrifying experiments that caused them so much physical and mental pain.

Zack looked over at the blonde and saw a painful expression across his face. He immediately went to his side, placing his gloved hands on his shoulders.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Zack's heart wrenching tone crushed Cloud.

"I'm alright Zack, just thinking, that's all" The blonde tried to say, but the tears that threatened to fall told Zack that he wasn't alright at all.

"Babe..."

Cloud blinked back his tears before looking up into Zack's azure Mako eyes. He placed his skinny arms around the other and nuzzled his face into his toned chest.

"I'm...just cherishing this moment..." Cloud whispered. "I know this is so out of the blue, but...I..."

Zack instinctively wrapped his strong arms around the blonde's thin frame and pulled him closer.

"Ssssh, Its okay, I can guess what you're thinking about...I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere Cloud"

The blonde instantly relaxed in Zack's embrace. He slowly looked up at him, locking their eyes together and smiled. The Ex-SOLDIER looked deeply into the blonde's eyes to see something else shine within the Mako.

"Cloud.....?"

"...Yeah?" The blonde found himself subconsciously stoking Zack's back delicately with his fingertips.

"I Love you"

Cloud had a sudden impulse and he acted on it, pushing himself up on his toes to capture Zack's lips. The Ex-SOLDIER was caught off guard but immediately pulled Cloud closer, crushing their lips together with more passion. The blonde moved his arms from Zack's back to wrap them around his neck and tangle his fingers in his raven hair. Their lips moved together with a sense of urgency, a hunger that they needed to satisfy. Zack glided his tongue along Cloud's bottom lip, seeking entry. The blonde automatically granted him access, letting out a soft moan when Zack slipped his tongue into Cloud's warm mouth. He explored vigorously and began to message his tongue with his own which caused another moan from the blonde who clutched Zack's hair and pulled him closer. He wanted more of that feeling. He wanted more of Zack's taste. The Ex-SLODIER slowly ran his hands up Cloud's skinny waist, snaking them up and under his top. The blonde shivered at the touch, and squirmed when Zack's hands found their way to his chest and slowly grazed over a nipple. He desperately leaned into the touch, craving for more, while trying to suppress the moans that were vibrating in his chest. Cloud didn't realise how forcefully he was pushing against Zack until he found him pushed up against the wall. The Ex-SOLDIER groaned into their kiss as he found his hands trapped between their chests. The blonde was the first to pull away for much needed air, gasping slightly as his lungs filled with oxygen. Zack took a couple of seconds to finally open his eyes to see Cloud's flushed red face inches away. His half lidded eyes full of lust and excitement; he felt his shaking breath on his face. This was making them both more aroused, if that was even possible considering how aroused they already were.

"I Love you too"

Before making their way out their apartment, they grabbed their swords. Zack mounted his Buster Sword on his back and Cloud sheathed his sword across his hip. They made their way outside into the busy streets of Edge, the outer city of Midgar, and headed out.

"It's such a nice day out!" Zack blurted out loud as he stretched his arms to the clear blue skies.

Cloud chuckled lightly at his normalpuppy behaviour. Well if you could call this kind of behaviour "_normal_" in a 28 year old. Zack glanced down at the smiling blonde and suddenly took his hand into his. The blonde looked at their locked hands and glanced back up into the raven haired man's glowing eyes. He couldn't help but widen his smile when he saw Zack pull his signature grin.

After a few minutes walking, they eventually found themselves at 7th Heaven. The famous- well, almost famous bar, run by none other that Tifa, a childhood friend of Cloud. To no surprise, Denzel was sitting on the outside step, waiting to greet them.

"Cloud! Zack!" He exclaimed as he ran the last bit of distance between them.

As he latched onto Cloud with a smothering hug, Zack chuckled to himself at how much those two had become like father and son. He was slightly surprised when the 13 year old hugged him as well; being the first time he had ever shown Zack the same affection.

Denzel was once a suffering orphan living on the streets after his parents were killed in the destruction of sector seven 5 years ago. Cloud found him having a Geostigma fit outside Aerith's church, and took him in. Since then, Denzel has finally been cured and now living full time under Tifa's care.

Walking in through the entrance, they found themselves in a dimly lit bar. The floor, tables and counter were made of the same dark wood that looked extremely old in the low light. The sides of the room were lined with private booths that seemed to hold shadows. The only light was from the two windows on each side of the door that focused most of its rays on the bar itself and the woman standing behind. Her long flowing black hair resting on her shoulders, she gave a small warm smile to the pair.

"Good morning you two!" she said, her crimson eyes holding a warm glow, busying herself with a beer glass; wiping the insides with a white wash cloth.

"Morning Tif!" Zack replied with his usual "Restless as a Puppy" grin.

"Sorry guys, I'm afraid it's a big schedule, including a delivery to Kalm and Helin" Tifa sighed as she approached them, holding out a piece of paper.

"You're joking me...." Cloud cursed bitterly as he scanned the list for the details. "This is going to take us all day..."

The crimson eyed barmaid gave Cloud a sympathetic smile before heading back behind the counter to serve a customer.

Zack glanced over the blonde's shoulder to read the list. His usual grin quickly faded. After a few moments of staring at the long list with denial, Zack jolted beside the blonde as an idea suddenly came to him.

"Hey I got it!" He began. "Why don't you leave the local deliveries with me and you take the ones outside of town? I mean, you have you're motor bike; Fenrir. It shouldn't take you too long..."

"Hey, not bad Zack, that's a pretty good idea!" Cloud smiled, flashing Zack a wide grin.

"Cloud!"

The blonde turned to see a small girl running towards him. Her hair tied in a red ribbon. As he knelt down to her she threw her arms around him.

"Good morning Marlene!"

"Are you going to be long today?" she asked, giving Cloud a hopeful look.

"Probably not, I'll be back for dinner, I promise!" he replied, patting her lightly on the head.

Marlene is another child living in Tifa's care. Her father, Barret, was part of their team many years ago, but he now has to work a lot. Most of his jobs being out of town, forced him to leave Marlene behind. Zack smiled at the 11 year old before receiving a hug from her as well.

Through all the difficult and hard times, Zack and Cloud were finally able to make an honest living as delivery boys, now they no longer have to fight. When Cloud first started the business with Tifa, they named it Strife Delivery Service. After reuniting with Zack, Cloud affectionately changed the name to Fair and Strife. Zack told the blonde not to bother, but deep down it made Zack feel so much more important and wanted. It was strange for them at first and still a little boring at times. They shouldn't even need to carry their infamous swords wherever they go. I guess old habits die hard, but at least they can now live in peace...together.

Zack helped Cloud load the packages into the Fenrir's compartments. The raven haired ex-SOLDIER savoured the moments of the blonde having to bend down, enjoying the site. Cloud frequently told him off, but it was like frigging bees to honey!

"Zack cut it out will you?" Cloud giggled uncontrollably as the ex-SOLDIER reached out to grab him by the waist, pulling him into a strong embrace.

"Babe, you know what I'm like when you deny me of my _needs_" Zack chuckled playfully; slowly running his hands over Cloud's back, making him shudder.

"Come on, not now. I have to go!" the blonde tried to say firmly but Zack's touches were beginning to drive him mad.

"Awwww" Zack pouted as Cloud pushed away to mount his bike. "How _will_ I survive the day without you?"

The blonde rolled his eyes at Zack's sarcasm. He pulled out his goggles from his pocket and secured them over his eyes.

"I'll try not to be too long. I'm sure you'll be okay!" Cloud replied as he simultaneously started the bike, revving the engine.

The site made Zack go weak at the knees quickly. He was just barely able to suppress a groan.

"Your ass is _so_ mine when you get back!"

Cloud smirked mischievously, leaning forward on the bike to hold the handles, and at the same time giving Zack a tantalising view of his ass.

"We'll see!" he growled playfully before launching forward on the bike, speeding away and out of site.

Zack stood there for a few moments to get his excited body under control. He wouldn't want to traumatise Tifa and the kids when he went back inside.


	2. Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm Part 2

Far away through the solar sea of millions of other worlds and countless shining stars, a boy of 18 sat upon the golden sand watching the sun set over the sea-born horizon. His mass of unruly brown spikes danced with the calm breeze that drifted through. With a long breath, he inhaled the sea-salt smell that was the ocean and sighed before letting a wide smile grace his lips.

"Nothing's changed huh?" he whispered warmly, looking to his side to see his beloved partner.

"Nope, nothing will..." the other replied before placing his hand over the brunette's

They sat in silence, not needing words to express how they felt.

The brunette looked up at the flowing sliver hair beside him, admiring how it glowed like diamonds in the warm light. His green eyes amongst the silver looked his way. He moved his hand from the brunette's and tenderly touched his cheek.

"Sora...?" he hummed softly when he felt the other lean into the touch.

"Hmm?" was all the said brunette could say.

He felt so relaxed, so at peace. He closed his eyes and took his time to enjoy the moment.

"I love you so much"

Sora opened his eyes in a flash to see the warmth and sincerity in the pair of green eyes looking at him.

"I love you too Riku, you know I do!" Sora giggled lightly as he wrapped his arms around his silver haired boyfriend.

The two sat in their embrace; cherishing this rare moment. Sora nuzzled his face into Riku's toned chest, breathing in his sent.

"It's finally just the two of us..." the brunette sighed contently. "I know it's been a few weeks since we returned but..."

"I know Sora...." Riku softly whispered, stroking the mass of brown spikes under his chin. "I'll always be grateful to you never giving up on me..."

Sora pushed away and looked up into Riku's now troubled topaz eyes.

"How could I not?" Sora's voice began to waver under the emotion. "I couldn't, I knew there was still some hope left, that there was still some light in your heart...somewhere...."

Sora's voice finally cracked as a few tears fell down his cheeks.

Riku felt his heart brake at the brunette's tears. He simply just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He cradled him and hushed him soothingly with a few words of comfort.

It had been a long two years. Their home destroyed by the heartless resulting in Riku's heart being trapped in the darkness, his body taken over by the heartless. Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy through many worlds after receiving the Keyblade, destroying the heartless, locking the keyholes, defeating Ansem's apprentice, saving Kairi and taking her home. Then he had to set out once again to find Riku; this time he destroyed the Nobodies and Organisation XII. It had been a long journey for the both of them, but now it's all over and were finally able to return home to Kairi.

"Shall we go now?" Riku whispered in a lustful tone.

The spiked brunette looked up and simply nodded.

The pair took their time as they walked hand in hand along the warm sand, just enjoying the silence around them, like they were in their own little world.

"It's been a long time since we were able to do this..." Riku sighed, as he gazed out at the open sea.

"Yeah, I'm just glad things can finally return to normal...." Sora replied before he kicked some sand into the air and watched it blow in the wind and settle back down again.

"What _are_ you doing....?" Riku giggled at Sora's natural child-like behaviour.

The brunette shrugged.

As they continued to walk long the beach, Riku suddenly stopped causing Sora to stumble backwards.

"Riku...?"

His silver haired boyfriend sighed deeply, as he stared out once again at the ocean. He watched the water glow a deep orange from the setting sun. He turned to see the rest of the island of his other side, the different hues of green from the coconut trees blowing in the breeze.

"What a small world...." he finally said.

Sora tilted his head slightly. He was confused at Riku's sudden refection, but he then smiled as cupped his face in his hands, making Riku look at him.

"But part of one that's much bigger..."

Riku smiled as he embraced the brunette once again.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

Sora watched as Riku put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a yellow star with a green leaf on the top.

"We can finally share one..."

Sora's eyes widened with shock as he realised that Riku was holding a Paopu Fruit.

"R-Riku, are you sure?" Sora stuttered nervously.

Sora remembered that day when Riku first explained to him what the Paopu Fruit was used for.

"_If two people share this fruit, their destinies become intertwined...they remain a part of each others lives...no matter what..."_

"Sora, do you really believe what I told you?" Riku almost laughed. "It's only a story; I just thought it would be romantic..."

Sora giggled nervously. Of course he believed it! He was like that. All the girls on the island made a big deal out of it. It was kind of hard _not _to believe it.

"W-Well....I g-guess so...." He finally said, trying to smile through his nerves.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not forcing you to Sora. I just thought it would be fun..." Riku said when he saw the brunette's troubled expression.

Sora looked into the green eyes gazing at him. He had to stop being childish. It's only a god dam fruit! What was he afraid of? Okay, so what if this fruit had this kind of power, was it really so bad a thought to spend the rest of his life with Riku.....?

"No, I want to..." Sora made up his mind. It was either now or never.

Riku smiled affectionately as he held out the star shaped fruit. Sora smiled back as he held the other end of it. Simultaneously they both slowly leaned in and took a small bite. Sora immediately adored the taste. It reminded him of a Pear; sweet and slightly gritty but amazingly soft. The fruit was very succulent and so juicy that some of the liquid trailed down the side of his mouth. Riku's opinion was exactly the same. Sora opened his eyes to see a pair of green looking back at him. They kept their eyes locked through out. It was almost as if they were afraid to look away.

After finishing the fruit, Sora stood with his eyes closed. He was almost expecting to feel some sort of change. He wasn't sure what kind of change but he stood their waiting for it.

"Don't worry!" He heard Riku's playful tone. "You're all still you!"

Sora opened his eyes to see Riku smiling at him.

"It wasn't bad eh?"

"No, not bad at all...." Sora smiled back and took his hand once again.

"Well at least we can finally say we tried it!" Riku laughed. "Everyone our age is too frightened to try it in case its real, but to be honest I think its all bull you know?"

Sora giggled in return. He realised he was being a silly child; it was just fruit, and yeah, it was romantic. Riku was right. In a way he felt the love for his silver haired boyfriend grow. And no, it wasn't the fruit talking. Or at least he didn't think it was....

After making their way to the Main Island, Sora suddenly turned with a wide goofy grin.

"What?" Riku grinned hesitantly at the brunette's sudden hyper mood.

"I just remembered" Sora began as he slowly moved his hands to tangle them in silver hair. "I have a free house. My parents are out for tonight..."

Sora gave a mischievous smile, hinting to what he was getting at. Riku's grin faded to a serious and troubled expression.

"I'm sorry Sora..." The brunette's smile instantly fell. "I can't stay tonight; I promised my Ma I'd actually be home night"

Sora pouted. He was clearly not pleased.

"I'm sorry..." Riku sighed.

He knew that Sora was disappointed, but he's been staying at the brunette's house nearly all week; no wonder his mother demanded him to come home tonight.

"Tell you what..." Riku began, wrapping his arms around Sora's thin waist. "How about I at least walk you home?"

Sora sighed as he finally accepted that he wasn't getting anything better than that.

"Fine..." he mumbled.

As they began to walk down the street, night time had finally fallen and the streets were completely empty. They once again just enjoyed the silence around them, letting their minds form a bubble around them from the outside world. The only thing that could be heard was their footsteps and the rustling of the palm trees around them. It was almost as if they were the only ones awake. Maybe that wasn't a complete lie either.

Just as they entered they top of Sora's street, his house was visible half way down.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you!" Riku tried to joke but Sora looked hurt.

"Aw come on, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise!"

"I know..." The brunette mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, come here!" Riku smiled as he pulled Sora into a loving embrace.

Riku looked down at Sora in his arms and cupped his cheek to pull his face up. He bent down slightly and placed his lips upon the brunettes. Sora instantly turned to goo in Riku's arms. The kiss was so innocent and affectionate, like Riku was pouring all his tenderness into it. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him in closer to crush their lips together with more force. As the kiss became more heated, they failed to notice a shroud of back cloud's heading their way......


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and giving me really sweet reviews! I'm so glad that this story is going down well with everyone, its something I've been wanting to write for a little while, but I could never get a real good plot line till now =S If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for later events, I'd really like to hear them and expand the plot a little bit. =)**

**As you might have noticed already, the first two chapters are definitely in 2 parts; one focusing on Zack and Cloud, the other being Riku and Sora. This is really just to show their background stories and to show the readers (you) how the live, how they act with each other and most important, how they end up in Traverse Town. I'm not sure if I'll be splitting the chapters like this later on, I think that might get a bit boring after a while! =S but the chapters will definitely be like this till they meet up so I can fuse them together (wow that sounds wrong in my head!)**

**Anyway, thanks again for your reviews. It's your support that keeps me motivated enough to keep writing! =)**

**WARNING: some swearing and description on death.**

**~xxxxxx~**

To Lose Is To Find

Zack x Cloud

Riku x Sora

Chapter 2: Part One – I Lost You Once

Cloud sighed in annoyance. He had been dragged into a wild goose chase. He rubbed his temples in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

Tifa had written down the wrong address for the delivery in Kalm, and so was now trying to track down the right customer. Ultimately he was having no luck.

"_Dammit, I don't have time for this!" _

He said his goodbyes and thanks to the 100th stranger he had been asking and mounted Fenrir. He began driving off down town to the place they advised to find the one he was looking for; a bloody pub!

Everything around him went past in a blur as he travelled down the streets. All he wanted was this to be over. He feared that if this took too long then he would be late getting back, possibly causing Zack to worry too much. That thought made him more determined to finish this.

Cloud came to a slow stop and pulled his goggles off to look up at the designated pub. With a slight huff he dismounted Fenrir and stormed inside. The interior of the pub was slightly similar to 7th Heaven in ways that it felt warm and homey. The only difference was that there was more sunlight coming in from the windows, making the place look more modern. Cloud walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me I'm looking for someone..."

Before Cloud could finish, the small TV hanging above the barman was suddenly turned up causing everyone to stop what they were doing to listen.

"_Breaking News – Midgar and Edge are currently under attack by an unknown force! The citizens are desperately fleeing the city. Unconfirmed reports state that there is considerable damage. The city is calling out to all surrounding towns for assistance. The WRO are mobilising its forces! We now have live feed coming from our correspondent at the scene..."_

Cloud's eyes widened in horror as the screen switched to video footage of the city burning. Thick black smoke was rising from the flames, smothering the once clear blue skies.

"Nooooo!!" He howled punching both fists into the countertop as he stood to gape in shock.

"What the fuck is going on!"

The TV volume was turned up higher to an almost unbearable pitch so the whole place could hear.

"_Something seems to be flying above the city, some sort of unknown monster!"_

"What!? It can't be!!!" Cloud cried out as he shook his head in denial.

His eyes remained wide, full blue, Mako orbs taking in all the images, almost afraid to look away. Flashbacks shot through his system, horrifying pictures of his beloved home burning before him by the hands of Sephiroth all those years ago. The clenching pain in his heart, the intense heat of the flames, the dead bodies, the screaming, the smoke – the thick toxin burning his lungs....and.....Zack.....

"ZACK!" Cloud suddenly screamed, snapping out of his shock and bolted out the door without any other thoughts.

Cloud ran into mayhem, people screaming and running in different directions. The roads were completely filled with cars of people attempting to flee the city.

"We'll be next!" they screamed.

The blonde pushed through the crowds, not caring if he hurt someone. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was almost painful as excruciating fear gripped him.

"_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No!!"_ he kept chanting in his mind.

He finally reached Fenrir and threw himself on. He didn't bother putting his goggles on as he started the engine.

"Cloud!"

The blonde nearly ignored the voice from behind but a nagging feeling told him to turn around. Behind him was the last person he would expect to see; a tall man with black hair wearing a long navy uniform.

"Reeve!"

The commander of the WRO stood amongst the terrified crowd, looking equalling puzzled, concerned and somewhat relieved.

"What the hell is going on? Who's attacking Midgar!? What being done about it! Tell me Reeve!" Cloud blurted out harshly.

"Cloud you have to calm down! The question you should be asking is _what_ is attacking Midgar...."

The blonde's mouth fell open.

"...What do you mean.....?"

"Cloud, you have to see for yourself, there's no time to explain. The WRO will assist you to Midgar"

Cloud nodded. His fear was growing to unbearable heights, but he had to keep his composure, he had to concentrate on getting to everyone....Zack...Tifa...Denzel...Marlene...

Cloud found himself blazing down the wasteland, far ahead from the WRO trucks accompanying him. His heart clenched and he had to stop himself from screaming when he saw the burning city come into view. He automatically revved the engine and put the bike into full throttle.

"Come on Fenrir!! You can you it!" Cloud screamed at the bike, willing it to go faster.

His vision began to blur and the wind pelted in his eyes, causing them to water. There was no time to get his goggles on; he would either have to slow down or stop for that, and there was nowhere in hell that was going to happen.

"_Please be alive..."_ he thought helplessly.

He nearly lost control of Fenrir as he mentally screamed.

"_I should never have left! I should be by Zack's side! What if he...."_

He had to stop himself from finishing that sentence. Thinking like that was going to make things worse. He had to concentrate on what he can do now; at least that what he thought Zack would say at a time like this. Just thinking about him like that brought him close to breaking down all together.

His thoughts were interrupted as he caught site of something in the sky in amongst the smoke that had accumulated above the flames below.

Cloud's eyes widened in horror as the creature seemed frighteningly familiar.

"It can't be...."

The creature was dragon like. Its skin was not made of scales however; it seemed more metal-like. It was almost as if it was a robot or wearing heavy armour. It was definitely one of the Weapon creatures! But how is that possible? Weren't they all destroyed...?

Weapon was the term used to call the monsters that the Planet made itself many years ago. They were created to protect the planet, but these creatures would only awaken if they detected an enemy that threatened the planet's very existence. That may sound heroic and relieving; having monsters to _protect_ the planet, but that doesn't mean they protect humans....

Cloud watched as Weapon's wings spread wide across the sky, making its size considerably larger than the old ShinRa Building and Junon put together. The monster was pearl white which made its blood red eyes striking in contrast. On its chest it bore a symbol that Cloud didn't recognise. It was red and heart shaped, with a strange cross through it.

"_I don't understand....why has another Weapon been activated...?.I thought we destroyed them all last time....but I don't remember this one....why did this Weapon not awaken with the others last time....?"_

Cloud's confusion cut off as he heard distant screams echoing from the city. It was then that he realised how close he was.

"Zack....I'm almost there...."

As Cloud entered the city, he was met by the terrifying screams. The citizens were crying out to each other, all confused and all frightened for their lives. They ran in any directions; fleeing from burning buildings. He was forced to slow down Fenrir as he noticed a familiar orphan boy that used to live with him caught in the middle of a mad stampede of people. As he noticed Cloud running towards him, he cried out desperately.

"Its alright, I'm here!" Cloud tried to hush the shaking boy as he knelt down to scoop him up.

"Cloud they're dead! They're all dead!!" he screamed, his eyes wide with shock.

"...who?" the blonde was almost afraid to ask.

"M-my friends...th-th-they...w-were crushed...." the boy trembled violently as he looked over Cloud's shoulder.

The blonde turned to see a half standing building, with a pile of rubble in its shadow. His heart ached and his breath caught in his throat as he saw a small pale arm lying limp in the wreck. He immediately shut his eyes, clenching them tight as he tried to force that image from his mind.

"Come on, I'll get you to safety!" he said, but when he looked down he noticed the boy had fainted.

Cloud ran towards the crowds with the boy in his arms, searching for the right person.

"Reeve!" he shouted over the clamour, pushing through the strong currents of the running citizens.

Cloud saw the WRO troops leading the people away to safety, making sure they did so without hurting each other in the panic. The commander stood close by, watching the events unfold before him. He noticed Cloud running towards him. He was immediately concerned when he saw the boy in his arms.

"Here, you have to get him out; he's all alone; he has no one else...."

The WRO commander looked at the limp boy in Cloud's arms and pitied him deeply. Reeve sighed and carefully took the boy from the blonde.

"Leave it to me..."

Cloud forced a smile and nodded before running off back into the crowds; disappearing instantly.

"Wait, Cloud! Get out while you can! It's dangerous back there!" Reeve's voice drowned in the screaming and realised that Cloud was gone.

"Shit...."

Cloud was once again pushing through people and dodging cars making their escape. As he made it out to a clear space he looked around for his motorbike Fenrir.

"Shit, where is she?"

He looked around, trying to see over the people blocking his way. Just as he was about to give up and run without it, he saw something.

".....No!" Cloud breathed hard as he ran towards the fallen building.

Before him lay the remains of his beloved Fenrir, caught in the collapse of another building.

"NOO!" he shouted bitterly at his loss.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" he screamed, the loss being harder to bear than he realised. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

Cloud shook his head violently, trying to clear his mind and focus. He would have to find Zack and the others without Fenrir. He had to be thankful that it wasn't him under the rubble. He didn't look back as he ran off further into the city, tears of frustration burning in his eyes.

The further he made it into town, the quieter it became. It was then that he began to notice the dead bodies around him. Some obviously dyeing in the rush; being trampled to death. He saw their bruised and blood stained face's staring lifelessly into the sky, just waiting to return to the planet. He pushed their faces out of his mind and kept running, not caring that his legs were beginning to tremble.

As he made it to the monument in the centre square he came to a stop to catch his breath and look around. He could still hear the screaming in the distance, feeling the tremor in the ground when another building fell. When he saw no sign of Zack he decided to continue to 7th Heaven. Just as he was about to run, there was a gust of wind that knocked him off his feet. He hit the ground harshly, knocking the air from his chest. The wind continued to blow fiercely, forcing Cloud to stay on the ground unable to move. As he tried to push against the pressure, he suddenly heard a blood-curdling cry from above. The horrific sound vibrated in his ears causing him to let out a cry of his own. As the wind began to slowly calm down, he jumped to his feet; looking for the source of the noise.

Not far from where he stood, Weapon flew above the buildings. Its ferocious cries that erupted from its jaws was deafening to Cloud's ears. He helplessly watched as he witnessed a portion of Weapon's power as its mighty talons crashed through the top of a building. Pieces of stone and metal flew threw the air and fall like rain to the ground below. He wanted to badly to take up his sword and deal with it now and then, but he knew from experience it would be foolish to fight that thing alone. He cursed bitterly under his breath as he clenched both fists. He felt so helpless and weak. He hated that feeling.

More wind blew his way as Weapon's wings stretched through the skies to launch itself further up above the city. Cloud was pushed back once again as he fell to the ground. The back of his head cracked upon the concrete surface. He cried in agony as pain shot threw his head and back. He lay still as the pain began to make him feel sick.

".....Z-Zack...." he whispered pitifully

He had enough. Everything was wrong! This wasn't how the day was suppose to turn out like. He wanted to finish his deliveries earlier than usual, he wanted to go back and have dinner with everyone like he promised Marlene, and he wanted to spend more time with Zack....

How many people have died today? How many people have lost loves ones today? How many people have lost their home today?

"Zack...Tifa....Denzel....Marlene....are you even still alive.....?"

Cloud just wanted to crawl into the darkness and cry from just pure frustration and confusion.

Just as he was about to break down he heard distant gun fire. He sat up slowly, wincing from the dull pain that still lingered and looked around. Down one of the nearby streets he could just make out WRO soldiers running past.

"That's it!" he suddenly said to himself "I can't just sit here doing nothing; I have to do something to help...I'm sure Zack and the others made it out...I just have to believe....I'm getting nowhere like this...

He jumped to his feet with new propose and ran off down towards the commotion. Something told him this was the right decision.

As the WRO solders saw him they nodded respectfully as most of them recognised him. It was obvious they appreciated his help.

"What's going on here?" Cloud immediately asked as he approached one of the squad leaders.

"Were getting into positions to take this thing down!" the leader announced proudly as he saluted Cloud's presence.

"Where do you want me?" the blonde asked quickly.

Just as the squad leader was about to answer an explosion cut him off. Without any hesitation Cloud ran off towards the noise followed by the WRO team. As they came into a clearing the first thing they saw was the blazing fire around the site, and the remains of another building. Cloud's eyes widened in horror as Weapon appeared from behind it. Its claws digging deep into the rubble it perched upon. A low growl erupted from its chest that turned into another vicious roar that shook the ground. WRO solders ran past Cloud and took their positions, aiming their guns at Weapon. Cloud soon joined them, gripping his sword tightly in his hands. From across the clearing, another WRO squad appeared and took their positions. Cloud nodded to them in his way of thanking them for their assistance. They wearily smiled back, their fear clearly shown in their eyes. Just as Cloud was about to turn his attention back to Weapon a familiar man ran into the clearing with the rest of the squad.

"Zack!!" he shouted, suddenly forgetting where he was and what was happening.

The raven haired Ex SOLDIER turned to see his beloved blonde across the clearing. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw they mass of blonde spikes in amongst the WRO soldiers. Without any other words said, they ran to each other, the fear and relief clear across their faces.

"Dammit Cloud, why did you come back!!?" Zack helplessly shouted as he gripped the blonde's shoulders, shaking him violently.

Tears finally fell from Cloud's eyes. He dropped his head and tightly gripped Zack's top, almost afraid to let go.

"Zack....I....I had to....."

"No, you would have been safe! You could have died coming back here!!"

"......But Zack....I..." Cloud sobbed, his voice crumbling as his cries shook his body.

"What if something happened to you!? What then?!?" Zack found himself shouting louder than he meant to.

Cloud pushed him away, his eyes burning with determination and emotion.

"No Zack!" He said firmly, tears still streaming down his face. "I lost you once....I am _not _losing you again!"

The frustration in Zack slowly melted away as he beheld the distressed and emotional blonde before him. He now realised what Cloud was feeling. His heart clenched at the slightly shaking form in front of him. He was about to say something but Cloud suddenly turned from him and took his battle stance, his sword proudly pointing at the snarling Weapon. Zack decided not to say anymore and took his battle stance next to the blonde, pointing his Buster Sword at Weapon.

There were a few moments of silence as neither side made a move. They only stared each other down, just waiting for something to happen. Weapon began to slowly arch his back as it crouched on the rubble in a position to pounce. Before that could happen, the WRO opened fire. A rain on bullets fell upon Weapon creating continuous sparks so fly from its body. If the foul creature could laugh, Cloud was sure it would as he realised that the bullets were being reflected.

"It's no good!" the blonde growled.

Once the attack was over, Weapon snarled viciously as it hunched its firm shoulders. It pushed itself off the pile of rubble and leaped forward to retaliate. Zack and Cloud simultaneously crouched and launched themselves forward at the incoming Weapon. Cloud drew his sword up above his head as he flew over Weapon's marble back. With all his strength he pulled his sword down to slice across its back bone. Cloud felt his blade penetrate and so drew his sword along with him and he ran up Weapon's back. As soon as he reached the tail, he leaped up and drew his sword with him. In mid air, the blonde turned to see the damage he made. Cloud watched in mortified shook as he saw the gash heal itself completely into perfect form.

"Shit!"

Meanwhile Zack leaped up as high as he could with the buster sword pointing to the skies. As he reached his optimum height he brought himself down full force to strike Weapon's head. The creature roared threateningly as it watched Zack descend. With a powerful fist of sharp talons it brought its muscled arm up to take a swipe at his raven haired attacker. As Cloud's feet touched the ground, he watched helplessly as Weapon struck Zack across the chest. He flew back and cried out in pain as he hit the ground.

"Zack!!!"

Cloud ran forward only to be assaulted from his side as Weapon's tail struck him, causing him to fall to the ground. His determination ignored the pain as he forced himself up to run to the still body on the ground. He didn't notice the WRO soldiers that ran past him to continue the assault on Weapon.

"Oh Gaia, Zack! Are you alright!?" he shrieked as he fell to his knees.

He pulled on Zack's shoulder to turn him onto his back. He heard Zack grunt in pain as his body turned over. Zack heard Cloud gasp; he guessed that his injuries were quite bad.

"Shit Zack, hold on! I'll get a potion!"

Cloud fumbled in his trouser pocket and pulled out a small glass bottle with neon blue liquid inside. Before the blonde could open it he felt Zack place his hand over his knee.

"Its alright....just help me up...."

"But Zack, you're bleeding!"

Cloud referred to the gapping cuts across Zack's chest, crimson blood spreading quickly across the material of his top.

"I'll survive!" He tried to joke with a grin but something gurgled in the back of his throat that caused him to have a coughing fit.

Cloud drew in a sharp breath as he watched Zack suddenly sit up coughing like mad.

"Z-Zack?!?"

Blood trailed down in between his fingers that covered his mouth. Clearly his condition was worse than he feared.

"Right that's it, your taking this potion now!"

He quickly pulled the top open and placed it at Zack's lips. He placed his free hand behind his neck to help him tilt his head back. The Ex-SOLDIER chocked slightly as the bittersweet liquid trailed down his throat. As he finished, Cloud sat back to make sure the cuts healed properly. The folds of skin knitted back together, leaving only blood in its wake.

"Thanks Cloud...." Zack all but breathed.

Before the blonde could wrap his arms around him he suddenly noticed the WRO retreating around them, running back into the alleyways and beyond, screaming and yelling as the went. The two looked up to see Weapon hanging in the skies, drawing in masses of energy into its colossal jaws. It was preparing for overkill!!

Zack jumped to his feet.

"Let's get out of here _now_!"

He looked down at the blonde who has still on his knees but seemed to be unaware of what was happening.

"Hey! Cloud! Come on!" Zack exclaimed as he grabbed the blonde's shoulders.

The Ex-SOLDIER gasped as he saw a small pool of blood around Cloud's right knee.

"Shit! Cloud, Come on babe, stay with me!"

Zack pulled Cloud to his feet and supported his weight. The blonde yelled in pain and gripped his throbbing side. He suddenly remembered being knocked to the ground by Weapon's tail. Meanwhile, Zack rummaged in his pocket with his space hand to look for another potion.

"....No....that was the....last one" Cloud choked out. "I should have....come more....prepared huh?"

Cloud tried to giggle dryly up ended up groaning from the sharp pain that shot from the wound.

Thunderous booming from above them took their attention. They looked up to see sparks of black electricity forming a large sphere inside Weapons shark-like mouth. Its wings spread out from its body to stretch across the sky, causing a gust of wind to knock Zack and Cloud dead off their feet. Zack instinctively wrapped himself around the blonde as they came down to the ground in a heap. Cloud let out a sore yelp on the impact.

"Z-Zack....I....I c-cant....move....." The blonde stuttered as continuous pain spread through his body.

"I've got you babe...." Zack breathed out as he felt the same pain through his system.

The Ex-Soldier tightened his grip around the limp blonde in his arms as he looked up and Weapon readying for its attack.

_Is this it? Is this how we die.....? _Zack thought bitterly. _Well I guess I'm grateful that I won't be leaving Cloud all alone again....._

At that thought he turned to look down at the blonde in his arms.

"Its okay Cloud, I'm not leaving you again, I promise....we'll go together okay?"

The blonde simply nodded as tears helplessly flowed down his already tear stained cheeks.

"...I love you Zack...." Cloud chocked as sobs overtook him.

A deafening blast from above them caused Zack to snap his head up to see the sphere of burning energy heading towards them.

In a quick fluster Zack rolled on top of the Cloud and gripped him tightly in a futile attempt to protect him.

"I Love you too Cloud! I really do babe!"

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!"

**~xxxxxx~**

**Well that's the end of that chapter! Now its time to wait for Riku and Sora's part in all this! Hopefully it won't take too long to write as I am currently on holiday WooHoo!! **

***Sorry if there are anyway mistakes in this. I only checked it over a few times because I wanted to post it as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long, but I've been ill with the Flu for a few weeks. So here's the next chapter. I was a bit disappointed that I haven't been getting many reviews....I hope that doesn't mean that this story is crappy ******** If your reading this then please Please PLEASE review! I really want to know what you think!**

**WARNING: YAOI – SWEARING (the usual)**

***I Do Not Own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts (Blah Blah Blah) XD**

**~xxxxxx~**

To Lose Is To Find

Zack x Cloud

Riku x Sora

Chapter 2: Part Two – When Darkness Takes Over

Sora sat at the window, staring blankly out at the rain that battered against the window. The room was dark from the power going out, but a few candles here and there prevented a deathly atmosphere by emitting a warm glow.

"Still raining?"

The brunette turned to see his silver haired lover stripped to the waist. He blushed slightly at the site of his firm chest that gleamed in the candle light. He looked unreal; like some sort of God. Yes....a God...._his _God...but he quickly recollected his thoughts.

"Ah! Yeah...yeah it is, and it seems to be getting worse...."

As if on cue, a flash of lightning sparked in the clouded skies that set the room to briefly light up. Thunder followed a split second after, filling their ears with the deafening boom. Sora yelped loudly as he jumped from where he sat towards Riku.

"Hey! Whoa! Its okay Sora, I've got you!" the silver haired teen soothed as he caught the brunette's slim frame into a tight embrace.

"I-I'm sorry....I'll never get used to Th-AAHH!"

Another clap of thunder shook the ground that caused Sora to instantly tense up again. He latched onto Riku's back, gripping him for dear life.

"Shhhhhh....I'm here, nothing's going to hurt you...." Riku hushed softly while he placed delicate kisses on Sora's neck.

"I'm sorry Riku; I'm being so stupid...."

Sora cursed himself inwardly; he had been through so much danger not that long ago, The Heartless, The Nobodies, Organisation XIII...why was thunder and lightning such a big deal?

"Hey...." Green eyes looked into blue as Riku let a reassuring smile grace his lips. "I don't mind!" his smile slightly changed to a smirk. "Cause now I can hold you like this for as long as I want!"

Sora giggled. He began to feel a bit more relaxed but the threat of more thunder kept him alert. The two stood in their embrace for a while listening to each others even breaths and the constant sound of the rain pelting against the window. Riku stroked Sora's back in slow circular motions which eased some more tension in his muscles. After a few seconds the brunette let out a long sigh as if releasing all the strain, letting both shoulders relax until he fell limp.

"Better?"

Sora looked up into his lovers eyes and nodded.

~xxxxxx~

"_I really wish you didn't have to go...." Sora panted slightly as they ended their passionate kiss, his eyes hazy with lust._

"_I know....but I'll come round first thing tomorrow okay?" Riku replied as he softly caressed the brunette's cheek with his hand._

_Just as Sora leaned in for another kiss, a distant rumble in the skies stopped him._

"_What was that?" he breathed onto the other's lips, his body frozen in place. _

_Riku shuddered as Sora's warm breath ghosted over his lips. He slowly opened his eyes to see wide blue eyes staring back at him. That was when he heard another rumble above them._

"_I guess a storm is heading this way....I better go...." Riku reluctantly pulled away from the tempting lips just inches away. _

"_Stupid weather..." Sora grumbled as he pouted his lips in annoyance._

_Riku slightly chuckled at the brunette's child-like expression. _

"_Goodnight...." Riku's voice was suddenly lower to an almost growl as he leaned down to capture Sora's lips._

_A moment later, the wind suddenly kicked up unannounced, forcing the two to draw back from each other._

"_What the-?"_

_Thunder crackled above them; pitch fork lighting scorched across the sky. Sora yelled in fright as he latched onto Riku's chest. The silver haired teen instantly wrapped his arms around the brunette and held him close. Moments later the wind became so strong that it made the two lovers cringe into each other to shield their faces from the force. As if things couldn't get worse, rain began to descend violently all at once like someone had turned it on at full throttle. Their clothes instantly became saturated, socking through to the skin. Sora suddenly grabbed Riku's hand._

"_Come on! To my house, now!"_

_Without another thought, they both ran down the street, covering their eyes slightly from the rain that the wind was blowing into their faces. They desperately ran up Sora's garden where the said brunette shoved both hands in his pockets to fish out his keys. After a few seconds of felling about he checked the pockets on his jacket._

"_Hurry up Sora!" Riku shouted through the rain that blinded him._

"_I'm trying! Wait the now!" Sora snapped back as the wind blew fiercely for a moment that caused the two to cringe away. _

_He finally pulled out the set of keys and desperately fumbled with them to get the right key. As he unlocked the door he was suddenly pushed forward as Riku charged into his back to make him move quicker. Sora moaned in annoyance as he found himself face first on the floor._

"_Well you wouldn't hurry it up!" Riku giggled as he sat up to straddle the others backside in an intimate way._

_They both giggled for a few seconds before Sora suddenly realised the position they were in. He blushed furiously as he felt Riku's certain something rubbing against him through wet clothes._

"_Uhh...Riku....?"_

_Sora felt his lover lay on top of him, his socking body pressed firmly against his equally wet back. The movement caused friction between them low down which, in turn, caused Sora to moan softly. _

"_Yeah Sora?" Riku's voice was a soft growl that vibrated in his chest._

_The brunette below him shuddered as Riku's breath tickled his ear as he spoke. Sora found his train__of thought run off the tracks as the body on top of him began kissing his damp neck. Riku licked and nipped softly as he trailed his kisses to Sora ears where he licked sensually around the shell. The brunette writhed beneath as Riku's soft touches and the sensation of his tongue caressing him were driving him crazy. A sudden chill that ran down his back between their wet bodies reminded him of what he was going to say earlier. _

"_Hey, Sora? Are you alright?" Riku asked as he felt the body beneath him began to tremble._

"_I- I-I'm c-c-cold...." Sora shivered as he realised they were both socking wet and the door still open to the freezing wind. _

"_Oh shit I'm sorry!" the silver haired teen exclaimed as he shot off the ground to close the door and help Sora to his feet._

"_I-It's okay....l-lets just get d-dry shall we?" _

~xxxxxx~

The two lovers lay cuddled up on the couch. Sora nuzzled his face into Riku's bare chest and breathed in his scent, musky fresh rain. Each time thunder roared above them, Riku instinctively tightened his hold around the brunette in his arms in an attempt to comfort him.

"Riku, please don't go, even when the rain stops..." Sora mumbled, his voice slightly muffled from being pressed up against the other.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here...." Riku soothed gently.

Sora let out a sigh of relief, glad that Riku was going to stay over. He was beginning to silently thank the storm that was frightening him so much. He could just stay in Riku's arms forever, no; he wanted to stay with him forever. Now that the worlds were safe, he could finally just settle down with the one he loved the most. His life felt complete; they needed each other. Riku's heart will never be the same; the darkness shows itself every now and then, it's something that will never ever go away. Sora is his light, the one that pulls him out of that darkness when it got too much for him. Yes, Sora wanted to be with Riku forever; care for each other, maybe live together one day and grow old together....

_Whoa, wait a minute, it's like I'm saying I want to marry him. Is that it? Is that what I what? Hmm...Marry Riku? I've never really thought about it till now..... _

"Hey Riku?"

"Hmm?" Riku mumbled his reply having nearly fallen asleep.

"You know I love you right?"

Riku tilted his head to the side in confusion. Wondering where this conversation was leading.

"Where did this come from? Of course I know, and I love you too babe...."

Sora couldn't suppress the soft look in his eyes as he smiled brightly, leaving Riku more confused.

"It's just that....well....I don't know where this came from...but I..." Sora trailed off, his courage failed him.

"But you....?"

The brunette sighed at himself for being so embarrassed; he gently swept some stray silver hair from Riku's eyes as he mentally prepared himself.

"...Will you ma-"

A bolt of adrenaline suddenly pulsed through him. His eyes widened and he bolted up from the couch to his feet. Riku simultaneously jumped to his feet, tensing his muscles with the same expression of fear in his eyes. In split seconds, both Oblivion and Road to Dawn appeared in their hands in a flash of light.

"You felt it too?" Riku whispered, almost afraid to speak any louder.

"....Yeah....." Sora voice was lower to an almost animalistic growl at the feeling that coursed through him. "Heartless....."

The two suddenly jumped as one to the back wall of the room as the glass began to shake violently in the window frame. The storm raged outside, steadily growing and growing. Lighting flared in the skies that sent thunderous booms, but Sora didn't cringe in the slightest, he wasn't _Sora _anymore. His Keyblade Master persona had taken over. The floor beneath their feet began to shake. Neither Sora nor Riku moved an inch as the pressure building in the window escalated. The sound of things crashing and breaking could be heard from outside and the occasional scream from a terrified neighbour.

"_Sora! This doesn't feel right!"_ A voice screamed within the brunette. A familiar voice that never left

him...and never will: Roxas.

"Riku, this doesn't feel right...." Sora repeated Roxas' thoughts.

"...You're right... the feeling shouldn't be _this _intense...." the silver haired one grunted while he scanned the room full alert; his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Sora simply nodded in agreement, he tightened his grip on his Keyblade as the familiar feeling plagued him. It was a feeling they associated with the heartless, the feeling that would instantly wash over them when the dark creatures were near. It was a dull anxiety that gripped their chests and a hollow pit in their hearts would open filling them with sudden grief and pain, like all the happiness had been drained from the world.

The sound of a tree crashing to the ground outside snapped him from his thoughts. Sora shook his head violently to shake off the thoughts, now wasn't the time to be day dreaming. They were in danger and so was...everyone else.....

"My parents!!" Sora suddenly exclaimed in horror as he threw himself across the room to the front door.

As he was about to grab the handle when Riku stopped him and swung him around to he could face him. The brunette's eyes were full blown, his blue sapphires shone with undeniable fear

"NO! That would be suicide! You of all people should know that!" he griped the brunette's shoulders trying to show he was serious.

"But they're still out there in that storm!" Sora shrugged off Riku's grip to point to the window that was still shaking from the force of the wind, trying to stress how much trouble his parents might be in.

"No Sora" Riku firmly stated. "You can't, it's too late..." He instantly regretted those words.

Sora's eyes widened with both anger and shock. His thin form trembled as tears swelled and burned before slowly spilling down his cheeks.

"....Don't say that" Sora hissed through his teeth. "I'm not just going to sit here when they could be in real trouble!"

Without any other words said, he attempted to nudge Riku out his way. The silver haired boy stumbled to the side as Sora tried pushed him out his way. Riku instantly saw red and grabbed his arms to push him away.

"Riku. Get. Out. My. Way!" Sora shouted.

"That's enough! Listen to me! Sora!"

Just then, the window finally gave way. The explosion of the volleying glass caused the two the freeze in their struggle. Sora yelped at the window shattering and instantly grabbed onto Riku. The wind flew into the room causing ornaments and trinkets to fly from their places to smash on the ground. The lights hanging from the ceiling vibrated, the light emitting from the bulbs flickered on and off violently before the whole structure fell from the ceiling with a crash. Before the two could recollect their thoughts, black smudges appeared on the floor in front of them. Noticing this, they brought their Keyblades to life once more at took their battle stances. They watched as the black circles writhed on the surface of the floor before shifting and taking form into a small black creature. Its eyes glowed yellow in the dark room with its whole body twitching and jittering violently. Sora was the first to move; he threw himself forward, letting out his battle cry as he slashed his Keyblade forward. As the creature disintegrated in thin air, a small pink heart fluttered from its body and smouldered into darkness.

"Sora, look out!"

The brunette didn't realise the black smudges that appeared below him. He turned to Riku who ran forward to swipe and kill the heartless that was inches away from Sora. He flinched slightly at the sudden movements, completely caught off guard. Sora only had time to blink a few times before the whole living room flooded with dark patches that moulded into more heartless, all craving for their hearts. They all leaped into the air simultaneously but Riku and Sora both dodged the attack and struck back, slicing threw them one by one but more took their places. One heartless lunged at Sora's back causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sora!" Riku shouted over the fighting

He tried to reach his fallen lover, but more heartless blocked his path. He sliced threw them and ran forward only to be attacked from above. Sora reached back and threw the heartless off him and stumbled to his feet, only to be pushed back down again by more.

"Shit! Get off me!" He cried in frustration.

"Right that's it, you persistent bastards! You asked for it!"

Riku finished off another group of heartless and leaped forward and over a new set that rose from the ground. As he reached Sora's thrashing form, he held his Keyblade high and slashed along his full length, ripping the heartless from his back.

"Uuugh thanks Riku!" Sora sighed as he stumbled to his feet.

"No prob-hey watch out!"

Riku suddenly pushed Sora aside as more heartless sprung from the ground. He was quick to deal with them but more and more just kept taking their place. Their numbers increased rapidly, the more they cut down, the more they reappeared. It was never ending. Riku's movements were beginning to falter as fatigue gripped him. Sora lost track of how long they had been fighting but he knew that he couldn't afford to dwell on such things as he noticed Riku stumble a few times.

"Riku, are you all right?" Sora asked breathlessly as he backed up so his back was pressed up against Riku's. They were now totally surrounded. Sora's concern grew as he felt friction on his back. Riku was heaving in desperate heavy breaths. Sora wasn't sure how long he could hold up.

_We're in trouble. Serious trouble!_

"Sora, I'll have to use the power of darkness! It's the only way to get out of this alive!"

"NO! Don't you _dare _Riku! There has to be another way out of this!"

"Look, do you want to die here!? I have to do this!"

Sora launch himself into the air as Heatless fell from the roof. His body became a blur as he initiated a midair combo. The attack was over when it began as the heartless instantly disintegrated. As Sora feet touched the ground once more he turned and grabbed Riku's upper arm.

"I am _not _letting you go down that road again!"

Sora's eyes burned with fierce blue determination and seriousness.

"You've come too far to let it all go now!"

Riku's own topaz eyes widened in surprise at Sora's outburst, he was irritated but equally heart warmed at how much he cared.

"But....Sora I-" Riku was instantly cut off as he found himself being pulled forward. Sora headed for the door pulling Riku along with him.

The door was kicked open and they both entered chaos. The wind was so strong that it was managing to carry debris from damaged houses and mounts of other objects. Street lamps exploded and sparked from where the stood. Sora flinched as a lamp close to them exploded. The two were left in semi-darkness as all the light from the street lamps were now gone. Sora yelled in fright as the fence at the end of his garden was ripped from the ground by the wind.

"Sora!"

The said brunette found himself being forced to the ground as Riku pushed him out the way of broken remains of the next door brick wall. He landed on top of Sora with a loud grunt.

"Hey, are you okay? Sora?!"

The brunette lay motionless beneath him. Riku panicked as he grabbed Sora's shoulder to shift him onto his back.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay...just hurt a little...."

Riku sighed in relief as he tried to help Sora to his feet.

"Whoa!"

Riku launched himself forward and over Sora's body to strike the group of heartless that were heading their way. Sora stumbled to his feet only to be confronted with more heartless.

"RRGH WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!" he shouted in frustration as he found himself fighting them yet again.

As the fighting continued they both found themselves in the middle of the street completely surrounded once again. Sora's fatigue was catching up with him as his moves were getting sloppy.

"Look I'm going to have to use the power of darkness! We're getting no where like this!"

Sora leaped over a few heartless and latched himself onto Riku arm. "Riku, NO! Think about this! You'll ruin everything you've worked hard for!"

"I'm sorry Sora, but I promised myself long ago that I'd protect you no matter what!"

Just as Riku outstretched his free hand to utilise the darkness, Sora grabbed it and forced it back down to his side.

"Stop it Riku!!"

Before Riku had the chance to argue back, lighting sparked directly above them. The noise was so loud and the flash so bright, that both Sora and Riku cringed into each other in freight. The two stood there eyes shut tight, holding onto each other. As the lighting subsided, they both came back down to earth. As they opened their eyes, they suddenly realised that the heartless surrounding them were no longer making any moves to attack. Sora watched as each heartless began shrink back into the ground to form the black smudges once more. The dark patches began to move; slowly circling around the two in an intimidating manner.

"Sora, what the hell are they doing?!"

The brunette couldn't answer Riku, as he too stood and watched in shock.

_This isn't right; the heartless have never acted this way before. It's like they're working together in some sort of pack....but since when have the heartless have ever cooperated with each other like this!?_

The dark smudges slowly began to meld with each other as they continued to circle the pair. Sora and Riku stood helpless and the heartless formed a black barrier around them, stopping any kind of escape. Sora instantly knew they were in trouble, if they touched the darkness they could risk being swallowed by it. Jumping over was impossible as the barrier suddenly stretched out to cover everything in darkness leaving only them in the centre.

"Shit....we can't lose now....." Sora sighed in infinite defeat.

"No, we must be able to do something!" Riku exclaimed as he grabbed onto Sora's shoulders, attempting to make him look up at him. "We can't let our home be destroyed _again_!!"

Sora stood there with his head down and completely motionless, almost as if he was waiting for the darkness to take them.

"It's over Riku....I really think this is it for us now...."

Riku shook his head in denial at Sora's complete defeat. _He's giving up?!? Why?!?_

The darkness began to snake along the ground slowly, edging closer and closer...like a pack of wolves stalking their prey.

"Is that it? You're going to just give up and die? Sora come on, snap out of it!!"

The poor brunettes form began to tremble, tears helplessly spilling from his eyes. _Why?!?!? Why does it have to end like this?!? I thought I could finally just have a normal life! Not having to worry about all this anymore....Fuck sake! WHY?!?!?!?_

Sora snapped out his thoughts as he felt Riku wrap his arms around him tightly. He held him back, holding onto his last piece of life.

"Why does it have to end like this!?" Sora sobbed bitterly as he noticed the darkness creeping closer.

_I wanted to live a long life with you Riku...I wanted to be with you forever...I wanted to marry you and grow old with you...._

"I know...." Riku simply replied while he cupped Sora's tear streaked face to look deeply at him. "We'll go together"

Sora let out a painful sob as he remembered saying the exact same words to him when they walked through The Door to Light, those heart felt and passionate moments that he know he would never experience again....

Sora weakly nodded as Riku brought their faces together for one last kiss. Sora desperately wrapped his arms around Riku's waist to bring them closer as the darkness was only inches away now. Their mouths crushed together with such desperation, knowing it was their last. Riku wasted no time as he slipped his tongue into Sora's inviting mouth to taste him one last time, to caress his tongue with his one last time and to feel Sora's tongue intertwine with his one last time.

The darkness finally hit them. Their bodies instantly tensed as they realised what was happening. The darkness slowly slipped up their bodies like black snakes slithering and twisting around them. Sora panicked when he realised he couldn't move his legs as if he was stuck in cement. Riku realised this when Sora suddenly sobbed into the kiss. He pulled back and locked his eyes with Sora's.

"I Love you! I love you so much Sora!"

"....I love you too..." he weakly replied through his crying.

As the darkness reached their chests, Riku quickly brought their lips together once more in a last desperate attempt to make this easier for the both of them. Sora tightly such his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Riku's lips pressed against his till all his senses went blank....

**Dun dun dun!! Ooohh noooooooooo! What's going to happen? Haha it's kinda obvious but ah well XD soo any ways I'll try and update as soon as possible! I has some big plans in the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah I wonder if anyone noticed the part where I explained the feeling that washes over them when the heartless are near, that I got my inspiration from Harry Potter and the Dementors Haha! **


	5. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Wha! Sorry this took sooo long! I was a bit of a slump with this – I just couldn't get it right! I'm sorry if there are mistakes – I've tried my best with the editing! =S**

**Thanks again to the reviewers! I love you all! =D**

To Lose Is To Find

Zack x Cloud

Riku x Sora

Chapter 3: Part One – Help From An Unexpected Friend

...Falling...

...Falling...

...Into darkness...

His body felt light and weightless, if he even still had a body. His mind wandered through the darkness that surrounded him, if this was all even real.

"Am I...dead?" he asked the darkness.

"Is this it? Is this the Life Stream?"

So many questions ran trough his mind. Everywhere he looked, all he found was questions...but more than anything, he was just...angry,

"One thing after another, and I'm already confused to begin with!"

He wanted to scream.

"What the hell happened! What was that fucking thing?"

He screamed.

The dark was thick, almost consuming as he drifted through. He wasn't sure how long he had been there but for some reason he had lost the will to care.

"I guess time is irreverent when you're dead..."

A sudden solemn air fell upon him. Was this _really _it, to wander through this darkness forever?

...Drifting...

...Drifting...endlessly...

He began to think about things; his family, his home and his childhood. He remembered the time he joined SOLDIER; how proud he felt, meeting Angeal...Genesis...Sephiroth...Yeah that name brought back _a lot _of memories. Memories he wanted so desperately to forget...

"Hojo!" he hissed into the dark.

His heart clenched tight in his chest at the mere thought of that mad scientist. He recalled the terrible experiments...the pain...the torture, the endless screaming of another. As if his memories had come to life, the scream echoed in his ears, making his whole being tremble in fear.

"Zack!" the pained voice screamed.

This voice troubled him; it gave off a feeling of guilt that spread through his body. He knew that voice, but he couldn't quite put a name to it.

"Zack!" it screamed again.

"Zack!"

"ZACK!"

The voice was beginning to consume him, he wanted it to stop! He wanted to hold this person tight so badly and comfort them to no end. But he couldn't remember their name...

"ZACK!"

"ZACK!"

He tried to say their name but his memory blocked and failed him yet again.

"ZACK!"

"ZACK HELP ME!"

"C-C...Cl...Cloud...?" he trembled.

"ZACK!" the voice no longer screamed in pain but sudden pure joy.

A sharp impulse shot through his nerves as the memories returned; the memory of a blonde. A memory of the one he loved so dearly: Cloud!

"CLOUD!" he screamed back

As he reached out into the darkness he suddenly noticed he could see his hands and his arms that connected them to his body. How could he still see himself in the darkness so thick?

"I'm...I'm alive?"

As the realisation hit him, the darkness was suddenly expelled as a blinding light exploded in front of his eyes. The light illuminated and pushed the chocking darkness away. He reached out for the light, running towards it.

XxxxxxxX

The first thing he was aware of was his face pressed against a cold wet surface. It was extremely uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to move, his body wouldn't cooperate. As he strained to open his eyes, he was the n suddenly aware of rain pelting against his face. The water stung his eyes as he looked around himself. He was in some sort of dark alleyway. Across from where he lay, he saw large wooden crates stacked against the opposite brick wall. At the end of this alleyway, he could just make out a large wooden fence that stretched as high as the surrounding buildings. As far as he was aware; he was all alone.

"Cloud..." he thought. "Where are you?"

As he strained to move again, he hissed at the cramps that protested in his muscles.

"Shit! Where the fuck am I?"

He turned his face to the other side, only for his breath to catch in his throat.

"Cloud!" he rasped as he saw his blonde lying a few feet away...unconscious.

"Cloud! Can you hear me?"

When there was no answer from his lover, he panicked. He desperately began to pull himself along the cobbled ground, still unable to muster the strength to even stand. As he was mere inches away from him, Zack out stretched his arms to embrace his blonde. He pulled himself closer to him and wrapped his arms all the way around. As he pulled his limp frame closer, he loomed over him to shield him from the rain that was falling directly onto his pale face.

"Cloud, wake up, I'm here!" Zack pleaded as he gently moved stray golden strands of hair that stuck to his face.

"Please Cloud! Wake up! Say something!"

Silence.

"...No..." He breathed in disbelief as tears began to helplessly fall.

He took fistfuls of Cloud's top as his heart painfully clenched in his chest.

"I promised I'd protect you...I'm so sorry Cloud...I failed"

The rain continued to fall endlessly, not that Zack even cared anymore...nothing did...he simply laid his head on Cloud's chest.

"Now I know..." he chocked through his sobs. "...How you felt when I left you that day!"

His body shook violently as his sobs completely took over.

"Z...Zac...k..."

The said raven haired SOLDIER snapped his head back up to see the pair of crystal blue eyes he was so dying to see.

"CLOUD!" Zack latched onto the blonde in a desperate embrace, now afraid to let go.

"Z-Zack, I c-can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I thought you had...I thought...I..."

Cloud saw the tears in his eyes despite the rain that dripped from his face.

"Zack I'm okay! Please don't cry!"

"I'm just so glad you're all right..."

They embraced again, holding each other tightly as they listened to the rain that still continued to fall. After a few minutes Zack finally forced his body to move and he pulled himself up slightly. His strength was still wasted but he knew he had to get Cloud somewhere safe; somewhere dry and warm. At this rate, they could be in serious trouble. He shifted his weight with much difficulty as he pulled himself and Cloud to the nearest wall. There he propped his back up against it and pulled Cloud's shivering form to lie in between his legs.

"Here..."

Zack held the blonde closer to him, so his face was pressed up against his chest and protected him from the rain that just refused to stop falling. Cloud's poor body was ice cold and shivering relentlessly in Zack's arms.

"Shit..." he murmured under his breath when he felt Cloud's trembling form.

He instinctively pulled him even closer, in a futile attempt to keep him warm, but he too was shivering viciously from the blistering cold. Their bodies felt numb, almost to the point that they could no longer feel each other or the rain that never seemed to stop.

He wasn't sure how long they had been laying there in the rain, which was the last thing on his mind. He couldn't move let alone even feel. He was completely numb. He looked down at the mass of wet blonde spikes in his arms. Before he could say anything, his vision began to blur. First everything was hazy and distorted, he couldn't pass out! Not now! If he did then they were done for...

XxxxxxX

She briskly walked, holding her phone to her ear.

"Affirmative, I'm heading back as we speak"

She flipped her phone shut and shoved it into her blazer pocket. It was freezing, but it was inevitable. A distant noise caused her to snap her head upwards to see shadows lurking up ahead. Knowing she couldn't afford to be seen she took a sharp corner down an alleyway. She quickened her pace gradually till she began to run. Forcing her body through the rain, she launched herself into the air, up and over the large fence at the dead end. As she landed in a crouched position she continued to power walk down the rest of the alleyway on the other side. She pushed back her light brown hair that stuck to her face as she walked, tucking it behind her ears. The overhead skies were filled with rain. She sighed and began to slow her pace. Slowly, she closed her eyes and listened to the only sound that could be heard; the rain. It was soothing and relaxing; she always liked the rain...

Like a dear caught in headlights she suddenly halted as she beheld the site of two bodies huddle up against the wall. They were pale and lifeless, obviously dead. She sighed and began walking again. She saw this kind of thing often enough not to be effected by it. It was when she was mid-passing them that she suddenly stopped again to look at them more closely. For some strange reason, she was curious. For a split second, she admired the shock of blonde hair that was striking in contrast to the darkened background. But then...something else caught her eye...the body that desperately clung to this striking blonde. The other was raven haired, glossy black spiked hair that fell slightly limp from the rain. She cocked her head to the side she stared at him. There was something so familiar about him...

Giving in to her curiosity, she knelt down to get a better look. His raven hair was plastered down the left side of his face, which covered most his features. She lightly ghosted her fingertips over his cheek and jaw as she raced through her memory. Still contemplating, she began to carefully pull away the wet hair from his face. But then, she stopped half way through. There at the top of his jaw line, a thin crossed scar marked his handsome complexion.

"No..." she breathed as the realisation suddenly hit her hard.

She stumbled back, covering his gaping mouth as she beheld the man before her.

"Zack?"

She fell to her knees suddenly as tears streamed down her face.

"No...no it can't be..."

She scrambled over to the man as took his head into her hands to get a good look at him.

"Okay" she said, bringing herself under uncertain control. "It's been a long day. I've clearly over exerted myself and I'm now seeing things!"

The man shifted slightly and a pained whimper escaped his lips. His brows scrunched up for a few seconds before relaxing again.

"Oh my god..." she breathed out

"But...how can...?"

She suddenly shook her head. Now was not the time. If this really was Zack, then she had to get him away from here. Her gaze left the raven haired man and looked at the blonde in his arms.

"Poor guy...his chances don't look good..."

She placed her hand over his forehead...he was stone cold...his breathing was shallow...he looked like he was already dead.

"Just hold on you two..."

As she got to her feet, she flipped out her phone and dialled.

"Yeah it's me...I'm in need of assistance..."

"No I'm not in any danger, but I have two casualties that need brought in..."

"Please Leon...I think you'll want to meet these two..."

There were a few minutes of silence as she listened to the ramblings on the other end.

"Thanks, but get here quickly, I'm not sure how long there going to last..."

As she flipped her phone shut, she knelt down again by the two bodies and stared at them in pure awe.

"Don't worry Zack...you're good friend Cissnei is here to help!"


	6. Chapter 3: Part 2

**Aaaah! I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but now that I am on holiday for Christmas, I finally found time to write this. It's not that long I'm afraid but I thought it was a good place to end it. I did try to bulk this chapter out a wee bit but I felt I was dragging on a bit too much...**

***This chapter has not been edited because I wanted to post it as soon as possible for you guys! ^_^**

**Thank you again to all my reviewers! Your kind words make me feel amazing! And it gives me the drive to write more! I really appreciate everyone who is enjoying this fic so far, and I hope you all continue to =)**

**Oh! One thing! I noticed some one you are excited about Sora and Zack meeting, and I just wanted to say that I am looking forward to writing it as well and I hope you guys enjoy the mischief I have planned teehee! =P **

*******Disclaimer****: Yeah I still don't own any of this _ only the story idea! ^_^**

~xxxxxx~

To Lose Is To Find

Zack x Cloud

Riku x Sora

Still to Come: Axel x Roxas!!

Chapter 3: Part Two – Too Much To Take In

He was surrounded in darkness, thick, intoxicating darkness. The air was stale and a claustrophobic feeling washed over him as he realised he was all alone.

_Riku...._

He felt himself unable to clutch his forehead as a stabbing pain erupted, a throbbing, pounding, pain consuming his mind. He wanted to scream out so badly but this voice somehow failed him.

_Why? Why did this have to have happen again?! Why again?!_

His mind raced through everything that happened, turning over the events, trying to make sense of it all. _Why is the heartless out of control again? I thought we all put a stop to this. Was my whole journey one big waste? No, I can't think like that...I'm just...angry..._

"Riku...where are you...?" He thought desperately. He began to panic.

_Where am I?_

"Shit, I can't let the darkness win now! Not now!"

That was when he began to seriously worry for Riku. If he was in this same darkness then he could be in a lot of trouble!

"Riku? Riku!" he called out.

He couldn't take this! He had to find Riku and fast, before it was too late.

"Riku, don't give into the darkness!" He only prayed that he could hear him...

As he made an attempt to move forward, he suddenly felt a presence.

"Riku?"

It was a warm feeling. It spread through out his whole body, making his fingers tingle and his throbbing head feel light. Some one was definitely there with him. He hoped so badly that it was Riku.

"Are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Sora?"

This voice was not Riku's but his own – his other being – Roxas...

The blonde boy faintly appeared before him. His body unable to take solid shape, he is only a Nobody after all....Only a small glimpse. He looked sad, so sad that Sora wanted to cry by the site alone.

"Roxas what's the matter?" Sora asked, reaching out for him.

"I miss him..." the blonde's answer was so quiet and small, that Sora strained to hear.

"I know you do..."

Having a direct link to each other, Sora could feel Roxas' sorrow like it was his own and vice versa. He knew of the red head that Roxas loved dearly. But he was dead now...faded away...into oblivion...

"I want to see him so badly Sora..." he whimpered faintly "because you long for Riku at this very moment"

The brunette run to his Nobody and embraced him tightly. They both cried softy into each other. Their shared feelings mixed together, making their pain so intense and so unbearable. They stayed like this for a while, just revelling in their sorrow.

"Roxas..." Sora pulled away but held on to his shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to feel this way because of me..."

"No...I'm sorry Sora...I know there is no way I can ever see him again...but it's just...too painful..."

They both stood there, clinging to each other as they both yearned for their loved one. _Oh Riku where are you....? I would do anything to see you...even for a moment...Axel...._

"But Roxas...I know you can see him whenever you want to..." Sora suddenly cut in.

"How can..."

"No listen to me. He will always be with you... right here..."

Sora pulled one of his hands away to place over Roxas' chest, where his heart could be.

"No – I don't have a heart remember...?"

"That's where you wrong I think. I believe you do have a heart Roxas. A heart of your own and I believe one day you will realise this too..."

"But that's impossible and you know that..." Roxas said with his head down, with his voice so full of misery.

"I think anything is possible and I know you know that..."

"Even if what you believe is true...it still doesn't change anything...I can never be _me _again..."

Sora couldn't give a response to that. Roxas was right. If he really did have a heart then why does he still have to be a part of Sora? To have a heart is to be oneself. But Roxas is not his own person – only Sora's other half. The whole situation confused them both. The answers were so complex that no one will ever really know the truth – the complete truth in black and white. But is it not possible for a Nobody to recover a heart? Isn't that was the Organisation wanted, to have their own hearts? When you really think about it – their goal wasn't really that evil. Only their actions and decisions were evil. If Roxas mirrors Sora, then does that not mean that he also mirrors his heart? Could that even be possible? Can a heart really be split in two? Divided between two people?

As if it was a response, they suddenly began to hear a faint heartbeat.

_Thump-Thump..._

It was steady and strong, keeping up and even rhythm.

_Thump-Thump...Thump-Thump..._

"I have to go" Roxas suddenly said, pulling away.

"What? Wait a minute, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Sora, but its time for me to blend back in..."

Roxas' form glowed faintly before disappearing into Sora once more, completing him once more.

_Thump-Thump...Thump-Thump..._

The brunette stood alone in the darkness once more. He was completely confused. _Why did Roxas suddenly act like that? *sigh* well I stand by what I said. I do believe he has a heart. I just don't think be believes enough for it to be true._

_Thump-Thump...Thump-Thump..._

The continuous heartbeat brought him back slightly. Where was it coming from? Whose heart was it? All these kind of questions now filled him. He was all alone again, and the panic began to build again. The darkness seemed to be closing in on him again. He wanted to scream out so badly, to be in Riku's arms again – he would do anything...

_Thump-Thump...Thump-Thump..._

But the heartbeat was still there, it never faded, it only seemed to grow stronger. The sound was so soothing. It was a sound of life that echoed through the thick darkness. Some glimmer of hope.

_Thump-Thump...Thump-Thump..._

He felt his panic subside slightly as he willed himself to relax.

_Thump-Thump...Thump-Thump..._

He wasn't sure how long, but he let himself be carried away by the beating heart. He just felt so safe. It was a sudden comfort that he didn't want to let go of.

_Thump-Thump...Thump-Thump..._

Somehow this heart was beating for him. He just knew it. It was sign that he wasn't alone. He could never be alone...

"So..."

"Sora..."

The brunette's eyes flashed open to a startling blinding light that instantly dispelled the darkness. His intense blue eyes strained as he tried to re-focus on his new surroundings. The first this he was aware of was a small lamp directly in front of him that sat upon a nightstand. That was when he realised he was lying on a bed...and soaking wet...

"Sora?"

The voice that came from behind him caused him to flinch slightly. He turned his head to see an equally wet Riku staring down at with. Worry burning in his emerald eyes.

"Riku!!" Sora exclaimed as he threw himself at his lover.

_It was all a dream – It was all a dream – it was all a dream!_

The other desperately grabbed onto the brunette and pulled him closer into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Riku sighed, pressing small loving kisses on Sora's cheek.

Sora's body turned to stone in the embrace.

"W-what?" he pulled himself away to looked deeply into the other's eyes, searching for answers. "What do you mean...?"

"Sora? You don't remember...?" Riku was troubled.

The brunette's heart sank instantly. His all of his anxieties and worries came crashing back down onto him as he saw Riku's controlled face crumbling under the emotion.

"They Heartless...they..." Riku trailed off, it was just too hard to say.

Tears began to swell in Sora's crystal blue eyes. _So it wasn't a dream after all..._

Riku noticed this and immediately pulled Sora back down onto him. He wrapped his strong arms around him and held him close as his own tears finally surfaced. Sora let out his tears as he cried his heart out. He nuzzled his face against Riku's damp chest for comfort. The harsh realisation was just too much for both of them to take. No words could ever express their horror. The both cried, clutching onto each other for dear life, almost as if they were afraid to lose one another as well...

"Mum...Dad...K-Kairi...!"


	7. Chapter 4: Too Guilty To Sleep

*Hides away in the shadows* H-hey everyone...heh...long time no update? Heh yeah...not funny _

Eeerr...anyway here's the next chapter. I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner; I was really stumped on this. I've rewritten it so many times and I'm still not happy with it...*sobs*As always your reviews mean so much to me!

**NOTES**: Okay I really wanted to focus on Sora's feelings on what has just happened to them and also with good ol' Cissnei.

Chapter Four: Too Guilty To Sleep

"_Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'll always be with you..."_

Sora just couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but just couldn't find peace. His thoughts remained with Kairi. His guilt never left him.

"Please...Please be okay..."

His big blue eyes glossed over with tears as paranoid images of her being swallowed by the darkness plagued him. He tossed and turned, tormented by the memories of his beloved princess. Kairi meant a lot to Sora. Once upon a time she was his most special person, and so still felt deeply for her. His over powering guilt ripped away at his heart as her voice echoed through his mind and heart.

_Shhh_

Sora placed and hand over his heart as he felt a calmness flutter above his turmoil. Roxas embraced Sora with relaxing hushes and comforting words, offering solace to his other half.

_Thank you...Roxas..._

Movement from beside him temporarily snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked to side to see Riku sound asleep. His glorious silver hair cascaded down over his face. Sora allowed a small smile to grace his lips before he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Even with Roxas' soothing comfort, he gave up completely. He carefully got out of bed, glanced at Riku for a few more moments and made his way out into the hallway. He needed to clear his mind somehow.

Cissnei sat in front of the open fire, wrapped in a large blanket. She vigorously rubbed her hands together and blew on them to warm up. She sat there alone, completely shocked at the events that had occurred only moments ago.

_...How did this happen...?_

Seeing Zack again was bound to shock her. Especially in the state she found him in. She has lived her life here in Traverse Town for years now, away from all she knew and worked for. She was finally just been able to except the fact that there was no way home... and now this...

_...It can't be just coincidence..._

She began to wonder if it was all a dream but the mutterings of Merlin's healing spells in the next room continued to remind her. She sucked in a few sharps breaths before sneezing loudly into her shivering hands.

"Are you alright?"

The light brunette turned to see a boy standing in the doorway, clutching onto the door slightly. He was dressed in simple shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"I apologise, did I wake you?" she said through her nose.

"No...no I was awake..."

She nodded in understanding.

"Are you any better from last night?"

The brunette before her looked down at the ground and nodded slowly, his hair covering his face. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes before looking back up. Cissnei looked upon the boy with pity; he looked so tired and fragile, so lost in his own thoughts. She let a small smile grace her lips as she opened the blanket and patted the ground beside her.

"Come join me?"

The boy nodded slightly and shuffled towards her and sat down next to her. He smiled a little as he cuddled up next to her. She draped the blanket around the two of them and leaned her head on his mass of brown spikes.

"So - how are you feeling kiddo?" she asked after a few moments of silence, staring into the fire.

"A little better...I guess..." he answered in a monotone voice.

Cissnei wrapped an arm around him and held him close. The boy buried his head into her as he let silent tears fall from his eyes.

"How about your partner, how is he doing?"

The boy sniffed a few times before answering.

"He finally got to sleep, but I...I just can't...I keep thinking about what happened..."

"It's alright; we're all here for you. I know this will not ease your pain yet, but there is still a chance that you're friends and family are still alive somewhere..."

The boy in her arms suddenly began to sob; his frame trembled as he cried. She immediately embraced him.

"K-Kari!" he cried out as he clutched onto Cissnei who cradled him silently. "Everything was finally back to normal! We were all together again, happy! And now...now this!

The two sat together for a while. She attempted to sooth him by stroking his back in comforting circular motions. The red head listened to the boy cry as he spilled out his heart. Seeing him cry like this almost made her shed a tear also...but only almost...

As the boy's cries began to even out, she pulled away to look down at him.

"Any better?" she asked, hoping she would not say the wrong thing.

The boy simply nodded and sniffed a few times.

"Thank you..." he said.

They both sat in another silence enjoying the warmth from the fire and the soft crackling of the burning wood. Traverse Town had - and always will - feel safe. There was a sense of homeliness that they both took comfort in, having both gone through the same experience. Cissnei knew all too well of what this poor boy was going through and she vowed to help him all the way. That thought alone made her hold him closer.

"You should be in bed my lad!"

The two turned to see Merlin standing at the doorway behind them, closing the door carefully.

The red head's eyes came to life slightly.

"Yeah, he's right. Go and be with Riku, being together will help you both" Cissnei encouraged patting his back gently.

The boy nodded as he rose from his sitting position. He hesitated as if to say something before turning to leave. His confused and shaken state broke Merlin's heart. He was not used to seeing this brave and confident young man look so broken.

"Sora?"

The said brunette turned to face the wizard in blue.

"Goodnight..."

Sora tried to smile before he finally left. He padded along the corridor to his room.

As Cissnei watched him leave she suddenly scrambled to her feet, tossing the blanket to the side.

"How are they?" she said at once, hope burning within her brown eyes.

"Are they awake? Were their injuries serious? Merlin?"

The wizard raised a skinny hand to quieten her before he spoke.

"I have managed to heal most of the damage done to them both. But I'm afraid the blonde's condition is quite serious, his temperature is not raising fast enough" the old wizard looked troubled.

"...And the other man?" Cissnei was almost afraid to ask.

"That one is strong, I'm almost positive he will make a full recovery"

The brunette sighed in relief but the situation with Zack's blonde companion was a real worry. She knew she had seen him somewhere before. But she just couldn't remember!

"Can I see them?" she asked.

Merlin contemplated for a few moments before answering.

"Yes of course but I have sedated them both. They will be asleep until morning"

The Ex Turk nodded respectively before carefully opening the door behind him. Merlin sighed away the tension as he retreated for the night.

Cissnei crept into the room as quietly as she could. It was dimly lit, just enough light to make out two beds beside each other, holding Zack, the other holding the blonde man. She approached the bottom of Zack's bed to get a better look at him. He seemed sound enough. Hey lay peacefully and still. However, the other...

Cissnei was taken back a bit. The blonde's thin frame trembled in the sheets. His pale face distorted in pain as he slept.

"You have to pull through kiddo..." she whispered to him.

"You have to...for Zack..."

Her gaze shifted to the Ex SOLDIER First Class with deep sympathy. She wasn't sure if Zack could cope if this blonde companion were to die. She tried hard not to think of the days after he was forced to kill his own mentor Angeal.

She kneeled down between the two beds and placed her hand over the blonde's forehead. It was laced in a cold sweat. Her brows furrowed in frustration. There has to be more that can be done – anything!

She stood abruptly and retrieved an extra blanket from the dresser and draped it over the blonde to keep it more heat. She didn't know what else she could do, she felt so helpless.

"You can get through this..."

She sat on the bed and gazed at the young blonde for a while, trying so hard to remember where she had seen him. It was obvious he was someone close to Zack, but her memories were stuck. The connections just wouldn't work.

A sudden groan from behind her caused her to spin around. Zack seemed to be having a nightmare. His body was tense, his jaw clenched and his brows were knitted into a painful frown.

"Zack..."

She sat on the edge of his bed and softly brushed hair away from his face.

"Shhh Zack you're okay" she soothed still stroking his raven hair.

He sighed deeply. "Cloud..." he mumbled.

Cissnei eyes widened.

"Cloud?" she looked behind her at the blonde who lay shivering in his induced sleep.

"Where have I heard that name!" she screwed her eyes shut in frustration at her faded memories.

She looked back at Zack and moved hair away from his face affectionately.

"Everything's going to be okay...I know it will..."

Sora crept back into the bed beside Riku and found himself back at square one. He just couldn't switch his mind off and fall asleep. In the darkness of the room he felt the guilt creep up on him again. The swelling emotions swirling around his mind caused Sora to hide his face away in shame. He pushed his face into the pillow in a futile attempt to hide away from the world, but the images of Kairi came crawling back.

_Please...Kairi...please be okay...please!_

A weak whimper escaped his lips and he held back the flow of tears that tried to fall. He hated feeling pathetic; he hated feeling like a failure.

_Oh god...Kairi I'm so sorry!_

Sora suddenly felt hands in amongst his brown spikes. He sniffed a few times before slowly pulling away from the pillow. He turned and saw Riku facing him, his eyes filled with the same worry and guilt. The brunette closed his eyes at the feeling of Riku's warm hands caressing his scalp in soft motions.

"Hey" he simply said, giving Sora a small reassuring smile.

"Hey..."

Sora shuffled along to get closer to Riku. Right now...he just needed to feel safe and forget. He gripped onto his top and pulled his face close to his chest, nuzzling into the warmth and listened to his steady heart beats.

"Sora...?" Riku wrapped his arms around the boys frame and pulled him closer. He laid his head on the bed of brown spikes.

"Riku...please...help me forget...please!"

The silver haired boy's eyes widened as Sora looked up at him, eyes watery and pleading.

"Please...please...please...please..."

Riku crushed Sora with a smothering hug as he felt his own tears surface. He listened to Sora's pleads but just continued to stoke him and whisper comforting words, even though he knew he wouldn't be listening.

Minutes turned to hours as they lay there together in their embrace. Sora's crying had faded. He had cried himself to sleep. Riku, still awake, stared into the darkness of the room. How comforting the darkness is...how safe it feels sometimes...giving a place to hide from the world.

He shook his head away from those thoughts and gazed down at the boy in his arms, sleeping at last in troubled dreams. He wanted so much to help Sora forget...but hard to do so when his own thoughts were tormented.

"Sora...Why did this happen...?"


	8. Chapter 5: Why Did This Happen?

**Okay…I have a lot of explaining to do….**

**Well in basic words…Yaoi killed my computer and I lost EVERYTHING…I was so devastated that I had lost all those chapters and notes I made for future chapters that I just couldn't bring myself to start again y'know? This chapter is very important for Zack and unfortunately I'm not happy with this re-write, in my head the original I lost was so much better but hopefully you can all see past the shittyness of what you're about to read _**

**You're reviews mean so much to me as always and I'd like to thank the ones who have been so kind. And I hope now I can continue on with this and update more frequently.**

**Important: I re wrote this as quick as I could so there might be a few mistakes – sorry about that!**

**Shadowroxas101**** – Your review made me so happy XD This chapter is for you! =)**

To Lose Is To Find

Chapter 5: Why Did This Happen?

A continuous rain fell over Traverse Town all through the night. Cissnei found herself staying up watching over the two recovering men, unable to let them out of her sight. Down the hall, Sora slept uneasily in the arms of Riku who stared into the tempting darkness of the room.

"Oh my...why did this happen...?"

Merlin wondered through the halls of the hotel in the 2st District. He was troubled, couldn't sleep and incredibly irritated.

"What must we do...?"

He continued to mutter to himself as he paced up and down the halls, trying hard to work out the strange and tragic events that had occurred. His brain buzzed with questions and little answers. The rain from the outside cluttered rhythmically on every window, this did not help Merlin's mood one bit.

"Blast it!" he threw his arms in the air in surrender. "I can't think with all this racket!"

He pondered to the nearest window to gaze up through the rain and into the heavily clouded sky. It made no sense to Merlin and he was usually the one with all the answers.

"My dear Mickey, I wish there was some way of contacting you...we need your help my old friend"

Like every day, the sun rose to welcome a new morning, spreading its rays through out the town, banishing the dark night once more. Traverse Town glowed with a warm light, all traces of the rain gone as if it never occurred.

A slumbering figure awoke from troubled dreams. Their senses slowing coming back, they were suddenly aware of the pain. They twitched in discomfort, cringing in and out of consciousness. Their mind was not yet ready to process their surroundings, only a sense of feeling. They felt themselves tossing and turning in pain, trying hard to shake it away from their exhausted forms.

Somewhere near them they heard a gasp, and a shocking jolt of surprise as the sound of crashing glass erupted. Their minds where suddenly forced to awaken and their eyes sprang open to intense light that they were not ready for. They let out a strangled cry as each sense suddenly came back to life all at once.

Their body jolted upright, confusion, fear, anger, and pain clear across their panicking features.

"Oh my God! Zack you're awake!"

Cissnei stood in a state of shock, glass and water scattered at her feet, her eyes wide and lips trembling at the sight of Zack fully awake.

"Wh...wha...what?" his voice was strained and dry. He instantly began coughing uncontrollably.

"Whoa take it easy!" she immediately ran to his side to help him a drink a glass of water. He drank greedily before choking and coughing once more.

"What the hell is going on! Where am I? Where's Cloud? Where..."

Zack's volley of questions was cut short as he suddenly realised who now sat before him. His glowing blue eyes widened, his bottom lip suddenly dropped and his face found itself frozen. Cissnei looked back with an unsure smile. She was worried that he might not recognise her.

His hands now shaking, he slowly brushed her cheek with the very tips of his fingers. Pulling back sharply, as if burned and let in a short breath of shock.

"...Y-you're...I mean...you are...w-wait...am I dead!"

Cissnei broke out laughing, she just couldn't help it. Zack's face was a classic look of a little lost puppy.

"Oh Zack, you haven't changed!"

His wide blue eyes filled with tears that he would not allow to flow. How long had it been since he had last seen his favourite Turk? The Cissnei who saved him in his hour of need so many years ago?

"C-Cissnei..."

"Don't try to talk too much. I know you're in shock but you're still not well enough yet

"You're...I mean...We're alive?"

The Ex-Turk smiled fondly at the Ex-SOLDIER.

"Yes we are. I have so much I want to tell you but for another time okay? You really need to rest"

Zack could not take his eyes off of her. A small fond smile found its way to his lips and the memories flooded back. A small tear fell from his face…

"Zack, it's okay…"

She wiped the tear away from his grubby face and smiled, trying hard to control her own emotions.

"After that night, I never saw you again…I thought-"

"Shh I know, try not to get worked up" she soothed "I thought you were dead too. At the time, I still believed everything Shinra told us. I can't tell you what a freight I got when I found you!"

"Where…are we?" that sudden thought pushed to the front of all the emotions storming in his head.

"That will have to wait I'm afraid…"

"But!"

"Zack you really need to recover, it's a long story and I don't think you're strong enough yet"

Just as she was standing, Zack suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Where's - "

Cissnei sighed. She knew it wouldn't take long for Zack to ask about his blonde companion. She sat back down on the bed.

"He is right here Zack..." she moved further down the mattress to let Zack turn his head to see the flush of blonde spikes and pale features. "I should warn you though; he's not well at all..."

Zack's face blossomed with such pure love as soon as he saw Cloud on the bed next to him. The next piece of news sent a knife into his heart. His gaze never left Cloud; he saw his pale face scrunched up in discomfort, the slight trembling of his slender form. A strike of guilt twisted the blade.

"W-why...but...I..." Zack's confusion did not last long. The memories attacked him in a hurtful assault; the attack on Midgar, that monster, Cloud's injury, waking up in that god forsaken alleyway...

"...Oh God..." the tears fell whether he wanted them to or not. He covered his face with his hands and he wept. His heart felt as if it was tearing apart, each piece of the memory stabbed him.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!" Zack's outburst made Cissnei jump. The pity she felt was overwhelming. She was not used to seeing him so broken. He felt Cissnei embrace him, not saying a word, just letting him know she was there for him.

He didn't understand. Everywhere he turned he only found questions. What happened to Midgar? What was that monster? Where was he now? Why is Cissnei here? What happened to her...? Cloud...

The more he thought about it, the more he cried. He felt so left in the dark. He hated feeling so confused and so lost. It was like the whole crisis with Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth all over again. That thought made him 10 times worse.

Cissnei continued to hold him as his fragile mind broke down. It hurt so badly to see Zack in this state. Something terrible must have happened. Something so awful that it's caused Zack to become so emotional especially towards this blonde man.

As Zack's shaking began to subside, Cissnei drew back from the embrace to take a good look at him. His eyes were blood shot and swollen, his face was still dirty from the past events, but underneath she saw the same old Zack.

"Feeling a little better?" she asked quietly, trying hard not to trigger another outburst.

"I...just don't...understand..." he said weakly into his hands.

"Listen to me Zack; you're not strong enough yet. You need to rest for another few days first. Trying to make sense of things that even I'm not sure of wont help you or your friend"

The mention of Cloud made Zack visibly flinch. He lifted his head from his hands to glance at him across the room. He sighed deeply, controlling the swirling emotions that were threatening to kick up into another storm.

"Come on, lie back" Cissnei pushed on Zack's shoulders to make him lie down on the large bed beneath him. "I'm going to go find the man who has been taking care of you, I want you to try and relax okay?"

Zack groaned a little as his back sank into the mattress. It was then that he realised just how exhausted he felt. He watched as Cissnei got up from the bed to leave the room.

"Wait!" he suddenly said reaching out to her.

"Is it okay for me to...well..."

Cissnei turned to look at him with a confused expression. "Go on..."

"It's just, I'm so worried about him...I..."

"Zack its okay just tell me..."

Zack took in a long breath

"Can I lie down with him? I feel so helpless as it is, I want to help somehow..."

Cissnei smiled fondly at the request.

"Yeah of course you can. I'll give you hand"

After taking a while to get Zack onto his feet and carefully into the bed opposite, he slowly put his arms around Cloud and pulled him closer so that his head rested on Zack's shoulder. The Ex-SOLDIER cringed at how cold Cloud was, he seemed almost dead. That thought ripped another piece from his heart. He had let Cloud down...yet again...

Zack couldn't help but nuzzle his face into the bed of golden spikes to stop himself from crying again.

_Come on Cloud, I know you can pull through this..._

"Zack?"

The said raven haired man pulled himself away to acknowledge Cissnei.

"Who is that man?"

Zack couldn't help but smile a little.

"You don't remember him?"

She blushed in embarrassment. Her fading memories were too difficult to explain.

"It's just..."

"This is Cloud? Remember? He was the young Infantryman who was always with me"

A connection in Cissnei's memory snapped back into place. The small memories of the small blonde boy who clearly looked up to Zack as a SOLDIER flashed through her system. She couldn't help but gasp and gape at the realisation.

"That same boy all those years ago..." she whispered mainly to herself.

She looked upon the man in Zack's arms in a completely different way. The man before her seemed to look older than he actually was. The muscles of his body now rivalled that of a real SOLDIER. He carried various battle scars that proved him to be a warrior.

"My god how he's changed..."

The two both gazed at the blonde man. His future bleak, they both found it hard to voice their concerns.

"Zack, I want you to get some rest okay? There's a lot that needs explaining and some people to meet so I want you to be fit and ready for that"

Cissnei began walking to the door, rambling on about resting and getting better. When she heard no responses she turned around to see that Zack had fallen asleep. Her heart swelled at the sight. She smiled and quietly left the room.

She took her time as she walked down the halls of the hotel, the picture of the two slumbering men in each others arms still playing in her head. She could vaguely remember a time when she felt so attached to someone, but she stopped herself from thinking too much on that matter. She may have Zack and Cloud back on her life but that doesn't mean she will see _him _again...

"Well hello there Cissnei"

The woman snapped out of her thoughts to see Merlin walking towards her.

"Hello Merlin, did you sleep well?"

The old wizard's eye twitched.

"Afraid not my dear, I just can't seem to get my head around everything. I've just finished talking to Sora and Riku about what occurred on their islands and it just makes no sense what so ever!"

Cissnei smiled sadly and the old wizard's frustration.

"I'm sorry to change the topic Merlin but I was just looking for you. One of the men has awoken. Zack."

Merlin raised a gray brushed eyebrow.

"He is resting now, but he seems to be in a good condition. Well, better than I first thought"

"Ah yes well at least that is some good news..." Merlin sighed deeply. "I shall go along now and check up on them. Especially the blonde one..."

Cissnei looked at the ground grimly as Merlin continued down the hall. She thought long and hard on what to do next, but all she could think about was Cloud.

_No Cissnei keep yourself together! You were trained to deal with these kind of situations, remember your training!_

She forced her head up straight and began walking down the corridor; she had to find something to do to keep this mess out of her head. As she walked she gazed out of the passing windows to admire Traverse Town in the midday rush. The summer sun was beating down on the buildings, making the town gleam a golden glow. People were going about their business, unknowing to the dangers that were just beyond the horizon. _What a luxury..._

She slowly came to a stop at a door that was open just a crack, the voices from the other side too interesting to ignore. She found herself listening in...

"Come on you can't stay in bed all day..."

Sora lay in a nest of pillows and sheets, clutching them in a death grip.

"Yes I can!"

"Sora come on!"

Riku pulled at the sheet that was covering the brunette and felt him tug back in defiance.

"Riku just leave me alone!"

The other didn't say a word and continued to pull at the sheet. _Man Sora is stronger than he looks..._

"Staying in bed won't help a bit. Get up. Get dressed. And help people out; they need you"

Riku was suddenly sent flying back into the wall as Sora suddenly let go. The silver haired boy landed in a heap on the floor.

"Uuugh thanks for that one man..."

Riku glanced up and the bed and saw the other cuddled up in a shaking mess.

"Sora…?"

The silhouette in the covers flinched.

Without another word Riku slowly got to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Everyone is worried about you, seeing you like this is unnerving them. They'll feel better if they see you as your normal self, even if it's just a mask"

Sora could tell that Riku was trying to be kind and his words did make a lot of sense, but he just couldn't bring himself to see the pity or the fear across all their faces. He was expected to have answers that he didn't have. King Mickey and the gang were out of reach and so he was beginning to feel at a loss on what to do next.

At the lack of answer Riku leaned over the mass of covers and wrapped his arms around the bundle and held him close. He wasn't sure where exactly he was touching or how Sora's body was curled up but at this moment he didn't care. He just wanted him to know that he was there for him. After a while of sitting in their awkward embrace, Sora began to shift. He snuggled out of the covers and into Riku's lap. He let out a long drawn-out sigh as he wrapped his skinny arms around the others waist. Riku began threading this hand through the mass of brown spikes, massaging the scalp soothingly. he found himself falling into a day dream as the rhythm of his massaging dulled his brain. He kept thinking of Kairi. The girl had always been such a special person to the both of them, Sora in particular. Yeah he used to be so jealous of the affection between the two of them, but never the less, she was a good friend.

"Riku...why did this happen?"

Upon hearing his voice, Riku looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes all bloodshot and watery from tears. The sight broke Riku's heart more than he could describe. The boy sighed unable to answer the question; instead he gently began to pull Sora up and over his lap. The brunette leaned the side of his head against Riku's hard chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. Sora closed his eyes and attempted to relax. The memories of Kairi clawing at his heart like an animal begging to be set free from its cage. He thought about everyone who was waiting for them – how frightened they all must be. He knew they needed him to be strong but…

"I think I should get ready…"

Riku smiled slightly. He wormed his warm hands to Sora's sides and danced his fingers lightly across the exposed skin. He placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Good, I'll leave you to get changed. I'll be right outside when you're done"

Riku closed the door behind him to see Cissnei leaning against the window opposite him.

"He's hurting…"

"I know." He said almost sternly, slightly annoyed that she had obviously eavesdropped.

"I don't mean to intrude…"

Riku said nothing.

"But I'm worried about him…"

"I'm sure once he gets ready and actually gets out and about, he'll start feeling better"

"Yeah but…"

"I know Sora; all he needs is the company of his friends"

Cissnei sighed. She looked at Riku who stood before her, arms crossed, expressionless and unmoving.

"Don't look at me that way; I just want to help him"

Riku dropped his arms and looked away, pain beginning for spread across his features.

"I'm sorry, it's been…devastating for him. I don't want…"

"You don't need to explain yourself, it's alright" she said.

Riku sighed in frustration at the difficulty of explaining his emotions. That was never his style.

"I'm heading over to Cid's old shop – we are all meeting there for breakfast"

With that, Cissnei took off down the corridor and through the exit.

"Riku…?"

The silver haired boy turned to see Sora hanging onto the door frame, looking so exhausted and ready to cry and any given chance. Riku wrapped his arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze and kissed his neck softly.

"Just let me know if it gets too much, I'll bring you back here…"

"Thanks…" Sora relied weakly, not realising he was tilting his head slightly to give Riku more room for kisses.

As they stepped out into the streets of the 2nd district, Sora closed his eyes as the bright sun blinded him. He raised his head up to meet the light and enjoyed the warmth that washed over his face. Riku smiled slightly, he knew the sunlight would help him.

They walked down the street at a slow pace, their hands laced together by their sides. Sora's mind was filled with memories of his first time in Traverse Town and noted on how the place had never changed. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar surroundings; this was a place he hoped would never change.

Heading though the towering wooden doorway to the 1st district, Sora let go of Riku's hand to run forward a few paces.

"This place never changes huh?"

Riku hummed in agreement.

"Just like how our Islands will never change"

Sora looked back with a pained expression of guilt. Riku walked forward and took his hand again. He gave it a squeeze.

"We will see our Islands again Sora, and you can bet that Kairi will be somewhere safe. We'll find her. I promise you."

Sora's head leaned on the others chest and sighed.

"I just hope you're right…"

"I'm always right"

Sora couldn't help but giggle ever so slightly at Riku's smug side.

"But she could be anywhere…what if we never find her?"

Riku looked down and let out a long breath as he thought for a moment. And in an instant, a thought suddenly came to mind.

"Kairi is a Princess of Heart. The darkness will never have a hold on her, if anything she could even be here and we don't even know it yet"

He would live to regret that.

Sora took off down the street in a desperate run. Riku called to him but he ignored it. He ran around the tall buildings till he came to the front doors of Cid's old shop and burst through the doors.

"Kairi!" he shouted as the doors swung open and crashed into the walls to reveal a long table with a few people around it. None of them Kairi. At the table he saw familiar faces; Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Cissnei.

"Where is she!" he shouted

The others looked stunned, unable to answer him.

"Tell me!" he shouted again, pleading to them like he was pleading for his life.

"Sora…" Leon said carefully as he rose from his seat slowly.

Before he could finish, it was Riku's turn to burst through the doors. The first thing he was the shocked expressions of the group. Their sympathy radiated through their eyes to the boy who stood before them trembling. Riku placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, who violently turned and slapped the hand away.

"You said she would be here!" he shouted, fists clenched at his sides.

"Sora I…"

"No! You lied! Y-you got my hopes up and…and…"

Sora's voiced drowned out into silence and he was suddenly aware of what was happening. He wearily glanced around the room to see everyone's pitiful expression; the ones he did not want to see. He looked up and Leon who shared their sympathy and he immediately looked away from their gaze to look to his only source of comfort; Riku. Sora's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words but his voice trembled as it escaped him. Tears began to form at the edges of his eyes and his whole body tensed up in silent frustration. He closed his eyes tightly which cause the tears to fall. Riku grabbed his upper arm and pulled him towards the door. He looked back at the others and nodded to Leon in a wordless apology, before hauling Sora from the shop and into the street. Cissnei wiped a single tear away before anyone noticed…


End file.
